Imlott Ebberholt
Imlott Ebberholt is a male human fighter in the Emeron campaign. Background Imlott Ebberholt is a famed knight in the Kingdom of Emeron and is considered by many to be the greatest swordsman in the kingdom. He is a royal knight and the lord of Sezak. Imlott was one of King Koris Woodbridge's oldest friends and most stalwart ally and has fought for the him countless times and always stood by his side. Imlott served as King Koris’ First Knight for decades now and is considered by nearly everyone to be a good and honorable knight and one of the most famous in the realm. Imlott had grave reservations about the intent and trustworthiness of Merey Woodbridge and Geoffry Ravenut but had little in the way of proof to substantiate his gut feelings. While he had little trust for the King's wife or son-by-law, he would willingly risk everything for King Koris and the King’s daughters Sir Imlott is unmarried and has devoted his entire life to King Koris. He was terribly saddened at King Koris' declining health and grieved deeply when he passed. Sir Imlott’s sigil is a Sun. Because he is a Royal Knight who serves on the King’s own estate it is on a field of green. The Sinister Seven On the 22nd of Griffon, there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall in Emeron City caused when a trio of individuals summoned, bound and destroyed the avatar of Yotia. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth Talsar and her heir, Dame Malia Waerblue of being involved. The two were arrested, stripped of their titles and imprisoned to await execution for treason. Queen Joycie Woodbridge named her husband, Baron Geoffry Ravenut, as the new Duke of Emeron. Imlott was troubled by the arrest of Sybeth and Malia. He was acquainted with both women and they had good reputations and knew that Queen Merey and Sybeth strongly disliked one another. He suspected the Queen Mother she was using the attack to get back at her enemy. He secretly met with Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Lazrith (all of whom were in the city to offer oaths of fealty to the new Queen or Duke). The Great White Wizard Dillman also attended the meeting and they all discussed the recent events. They ultimately decided that the corruption of the Royal court was real and would take more time to root out than poor Sybeth and Malia would have, and resolved to break them out of the dungeons. On the 28th of Griffon they did just that, effecting a jailbreak from the dungeons of Castle Finarte and escaping the city. They agreed that they would need allies to successfully identify and destroy the corruption of the crown and agreed to split up to search for those allies. Imlott was ill inclined to abandon Joycie, whom he believed was being manipulated by Merey and Geoffry. He went to her and brought his concerns to her. She agreed to ponder the matter but later that day a large force of Emerald Knights and soldiers attempted to arrest him. Realizing that he'd likely been betrayed and would be executed he fought his way out, slaying several of his attackers and fleeing the city. Next Steps Imlott consulted with Dillman on his way out of the city, who suggested he head to Bogan to investigate reports of a similar magical incident that had occurred there to the explosion at Strade Hall. Imlott departed, traveling as surreptitiously as he could. By the time he arrived in Bogan, Dame Celia Aliri had murdered the rulers of Plainswatch and declared herself for Melia Sedri, ordering the people of Plainswatch to fall into line in obedience of her. The murdered nobles included Bogan's ruler, Dame Brocien Wiladen and left her 10 year old son, Gery, as the ruler of the estate. Imlott offered his service to Gery, if he wished to resist Celia, which the grieving boy certainly did. Personality and Appearance Sir Imlott is very plain looking and plain spoken. He is somewhat blunt, gruff, and to the point but loyal beyond any doubt. Even his worst detractors cannot doubt his loyalty. Sir Imlott stands 5’10” and is muscular. He has graying brown hair and beard (worn neatly trimmed) and brown eyes. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:Nobles